StarVixen
by Starvixen64
Summary: Vixen McCloud is the daughter of fox and Krystal everything is fine until an old enemy returns and launches a full scale attack on the metro feild. Her parents are taken prisoner how will her new found team rescue them and how will Vixen cope with her new found abilities and the betrayal that lays in her wake? OCxOC rated M for Bloody murder and possible later chapters.


Vixen McCloud in this story is my OC, she and and marcus are NOT siblings, instead I chose that name for wolf's son. Vixen will be an only child, apart fro- oops almost gave that away, well you will find out in a later fanfic! And please. No hating, this is my first Star Fox fanfic and I put a lot of time into it (2 years), well anyway, ⭐ ENJOY! ⭐

Chapter 1: Summer heat, clear skies, and lots of barrel rolls.

A teenage fox was laying on her lilac colored bed sleeping, her fur was a mess and her phone was still in her paw. She mumbled something then went back to dreaming. Suddenly There was a loud knock on her bedroom door breaking the silence. "Vixen,You up yet honey?" Asked a older female voice. Vixen just groaned and covered her head with her plush galaxy blanket her mother made. "Go away!" she growled before snoring again. " vixen get up, it's 9:23! You should be up by now! You're going to be late for your training session with falco, slippy, fox, and the rest of your class!" The older female said louder knocking harder.

Vixen growled then opened her bright green eyes, she looked around her room. Her painting covered walls, her book shelf in the corner next to her desk, the shelves filled with the books her mother and father wrote. She then sat up while yawning, she plugged her phone into the charger cord that laid on her nightstand. She blew her white tipped sandy bangs out of her face. " I'm up mom, hold on I will be there on time." She shouted and reluctantly got out from the warm covers. She stood up stretching out her arms and tail. then walked lightly over to her closet and chose her flight suit, jacket, dark green pants, and her favorite scarf.

She walked on the soft carpet to the pair of windows that led to a terrace overlooking corneria city with the glimmering blue sea in the distance. She closed the red curtains and got undressed. She slipped on her green suit, Then her pants, jacket and finally grabbed her scarf and tied it neatly around her neck. She reached for her hairbrush and started brushing out her hair and tail. She brushed out her bangs and tied her hair up with a ribbon. The vixen flicked her tail, and took off, putting her phone in the back pocket of her light green camo bag and left her bedroom.

She opened her door and stepped out into the hallway, she almost ran into her father. "Sorry dad, i didn't see you" she said apologetically. " it's okay tiny fox, I didn't get hurt so there is nothing for you to be sorry about." He said taking a sip from his coffee cup. " OK father, and what is for breakfast? I need to eat quickly in order for me to be on time to the CASU." She asked stepping over Krystal's slippers at the bottom of the stairs. He thought for a moment, "I guess I can cook some eggs and bacon." Fox replied coming down to stand by his daughter. "That sounds like a good idea," she said walking to the living room.

vixen walked past Marcus's room and their library, she finally found it. She reached for a book with a blue cover and put it into her bag. 'this is my favorite book they written so far!' she thought padding back into the kitchen with a triumph look. vixen sat down on the stool and pulled the book out, she began reading from the beginning but was pulled out of it by how ridiculous her dad looked.

fox was wearing her mother's apron but looked uncomfortable when vixen burst out laughing putting the book down. "i don't know how you girls wear theses and NOT feel strange wearing it" he said catching her eye. "well at least I don't look absolutely ridiculous!" she smirked trying to get her laughing under control, vixen shoved her face into the book reading where she left off. 'she turned her head to the sound. she was curious as to who would-' the fox lifted her head to see a plate full of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. vixen put the book away in her bag and smiled, she reached for her fork. fox waas humming something as he cooked some food for himself and her mother.

Vixen finished her food and washed the dishes. She glanced upwards to the clock, it read 9:57. 'shoot! i got to go now!' she growled under her breath while drying her blue paws. she slid on her black fingerless gloves and backpack and ran out the door and locked it.

Vixen was hurriedly admiring the beautiful flowers that grew in the city park, swiftly passing by pedestrians she sniffed at the apple blossoms that were on a small tree. Cars flashed by on the busy street on her right, when she saw the back of a fluffy dark gray wolf a few paces in front of her. " Marcus! Over here!" She called out trying to get through. "hey vix. What do you want?" He asked, turning around to look at her, "where is everyone? Mother said there should be 4 more apart from us." She said after apologizing to an elderly woman she accidentally bumped into.

"Depends, which class are we in again? I kinda forgot the paper at home." Marcus said his grey and white tail twitching, his eyes looking up sideways scratching his head. "you are such a dork sometimes marcus, hope you know that." She growled playfully elbowing him in the side. " i know and actually I think we just found our class." He said pointing to the group of teens over by a pair of doors, while being watched by a amphibian and rabbit. " oh shoot were either early or late." Vixen said racing towards them.

The toad glanced at them and nodded while the hare was speaking with a female husky who was writing everything down. When Marcus came next to her a blue vixen approached them. " so i see you did make it here on time, actually you're 5 minutes early." She said pointing over to the class. " hello mom, how are you this morning? And where is dad?" Vixen questioned her mother. "fox is upstairs with falco already, they are rereading what we are supposed to teach you guys." She responded glancing at her watch it read 10:26 " well i better get to the front with peppy and slippy. Good luck darling!" The blue fox said taking her place among the instructors.

"Krystal looks like she is going to enjoy this." Marcus muttered. he pulled out his phone and turned it off. He set it back into his bag. " hey vixen! Come over here." Said a black pantheress, she is one of the two children that had a starwolf member as their parent. Marcus was the other one, with Wolf as his father and Panther Caruso being the pantheress's. "Please stop shouting lily, I know your excited and all but geez." Vixen said quietly waiting for class to start. "Sorry, lily tends to get overly excited." She said giggling. Her hair falling into her face but brushing it back behind her ear.

"Alright class, please turn off your phones and put them in the bag I gave each of you, because they might break when we are training." Krystal announced. " yes and when you finish that, two of you from the advanced class will follow Krystal upstairs, and await her instructions When you reach the top floor." Slippy chimed in. "Yes and two will go with peppy, and two will follow me. The rest will meet your instructors upstairs. When the groups were divided everyone that were assigned to peppy and slippy went up first which included Marcus."see you up there vix." He said following peppy up the stairs.

She was in falco's group, when the remaining teens and Krystal noticed the stairs were empty she let everyone else up first. making sure everyone else got in, She closed the door and vixen felt a little bit of pressure going up but not to much. After a few seconds she felt a cool breeze as the rest were walking out and separating into their assigned groups.

She blinked her eyes trying to get used to the brightness. She saw the blue figure of falco next to his 'skyclaw' and two smaller ships. Vixen's and lily's arwing. Lily joined up with them her hair still falling out from behind her ear. " lily is very excited! What about you vixen?" Lily said in her puerto rican accent. "Yes I am, this is the first time I flew this ship since we started doing the close combat sessions." Vixen waited for further instruction from falco, she glanced over at Lily who was looking at a beautiful diamond blue butterfly that landed on her paw. Falco exchanged a few words with fox then took a deep breath.

"Okay everyone stop talking and pay attention to me and fox now. I'm looking at you serena" Falco said looking directly at the black and blue feline. " okay dad, I'm paying attention." She growled. "Thank you falco for that." Fox said nodding at him. "Okay class, today we will be practicing barrel rolls and u-turns till Friday. So until then your assigned mentor will be teaching you how from your communication screen. And practice the u-turns first so you don't become dizzy and crash your ship, Any questions?" Fox said looking around at the students.

then a gray and white rabbit raised her hand and fox looked in her direction. "Yes dawn?" He called on her glancing at the name sheet. "How will we know what we're supposed to know how to make it look without a demonstration? Is it okay if one of the teachers give a example?" She asked looking at all of them. " sure, slippy you will do the u-turn. Peppy do the barrel roll, and Your class's assessment will be next Friday." Fox said before turning to Krystal and falco's groups. " the advanced class will be learning how to replace their broken wings with the wing replacements, And prepare for their assessment this Friday." He said rushing. 'well let's get this over with,' she thought turning to her mentor.


End file.
